Requiem of Spring
by fascalia
Summary: As he slowly walked by trees by trees, there was something in the middle of the greenery which caught his ever seeing red eyes. An outrageous colour of pink hair, a pool of red liquid and a shivering petite shape of a female Konoha nin lay in front of him. He did not care for the dying girl, he was about to pass her, yet a flicker of a distant memory made him stay. /Oneshot ItaSaku
1. Requiem of Spring

**Requiem of ****Spring**

He left the dead bodies just as they were; sprawled on the forest floor, in their so very still state, some had been drowned in lakes of their own blood and some had missing body parts; forever parted, as they were now parted from the mischievous existence called life. Their misery did not concern him; for they had been foolish enough to stand before him with the intent to take his life at all costs. They had fought bravely, he admitted to himself, yet it had not been enough - they had been naive to a certain point of foolishness. What could they ever hope to achieve against him? How very pitiful their lives were, continuing to cling to their breaths at their very last moments. They had never fully comprehended the graveness of their situation, as well as they had never fully comprehended their loss of life's blood which was continuously drained from their bodies; losing their lives had never seemed like an option for them. Sadly, it had been his only option in their encounter.

Seemingly aimlessly, he walked away, his black robe got caught in the wind and it struggled to let loose, it rippled like waves in the soft current of the wind. As he slowly walked by trees by trees, endlessly they appeared, there was something in the middle of the greenery which caught his ever seeing red eyes. The cloudless sky shone mercilessly on the darkly green forest, creating shafts of light which all fell gently on the feather moss covered ground - as well as a body. An outrageous, yet soft, colour of pink bubble gum hair, a pool of red liquid running in currents into different directions and a shivering petite shape of a female Konohagakure ninja lay in front of him, as if placed there by fate - in the middle of his path in life. He did not care for the fallen strange and pink-haired kunoichi, he was about to pass her, yet a flicker of a distant memory made him stay. As he regarded her again, he recognised her. This fallen kunoichi had been an accomplice of his younger brother once. Since he had no knowledge of his brother's whereabouts, mayhaps this one injured kunoichi had such. Interrogating a dying woman should not deem to be a difficult task, he knew by experience, as well as logical reasoning and instinct.

As he hovered above the dying kunoichi with bubble gum coloured hair, he saw her delirious gaze wander to his own. Her body was scarred, her abdomen had been slashed open and it seemed the loss of blood was the cause of her dying state. When he met her verdant eyes, he was suddenly enveloped in her dying feelings, as a cause of his always active Sharingan. However, this time, it seemed he was not in control. He could not sort through the information in her eyes, all he saw was her raw feelings. Feelings, the taste of the word on Itachi's tongue was familiar, yet so very distant. It was a long time ago he had let himself be overwhelmed by them. With shivering hands the girl stretched out to him, and he somehow let her touch him - since she was no threat to him at all, and she somehow succeeded in gasping out a few audible words. He felt her fingers touch lightly on his chin, smearing blood on his pale complexion.

"_You are ill._"

He almost twitched. None had noticed his illness before, he had hid it exquisitely well and he kept it that way because he knew that he deserved this excruciating pain. His past actions were not amendable. Then, how come this dying, blood splattered female knew his severe medical condition? Just by touching him and looking at him, she saw the sickness instantly - in her condition it was a feat in itself. Suddenly green, shimmering chakra flooded into his eyes from her bloody fingertips and he felt how her last remaining chakra was transferred to his eyes. He was shocked, to the point of being unable to move. This dying kunoichi was healing him? He felt how his vision became clearer and he could finally see her face as well as the world surrounding him; yet he only looked at her, as a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Her last effort in life was to save him from blindness. Her feelings was transferred as well, along with her healing, he felt them overwhelm him. He saw a man's shape in the unusual symmetrical chaos of her feelings. The man's broad shoulders, his raven coloured hair and his pale skin was similar to his own, he noticed. The man had the same eyes as well. It was Sasuke, the one she loved so passionately. The dying kunoichi's feelings caught Sasuke where he stood, her feelings caressed him, and Sasuke smiled. It almost broke his heart, it had been a long time since he had seen his little brother smile, even though this was but a flicker of her memory. It seemed this kunoichi had seen his brother smile even after he had left Sasuke that bloody fateful night, drenched in the blood of their parents. He felt a harsh clinging feeling being created in his chest, how come these feelings influenced him so? He was always emotionless, yet a mass of emotions shot out to the surface of his steely composure, his suppressed emotions were suddenly everywhere, surrounding him and making him _feel_.

The love she felt, he knew it. But her love was somewhat different for Sasuke - his younger brother. What he felt for his younger brother was strong by their bonds, but her love had no bonds nor boundaries. Her love was seducing him. It was hot, feverish, raw and her feelings were intact, there were no holes of uncertainty nor hesitation. Her love for his brother consumed him. It made something within his ribcage pound harder.

As the girl felt her chakra subdue, she smiled with blood-smeared lips; as if she had kissed a blotched cherry it coated her lips in a morbidly beautiful shining red.

"It's alright - _you are alright now._"

She whispered with strained words, yet it seemed like she felt satisfied with her accomplishment in the moment of her death. Surprised, he saw her smile falter, her shimmering chakra covered hands fell to her side, he heard her heart falter and her verdant eyes were now lifeless - no light was reflected in them, even though the sun shone directly on her. It almost seemed like her life had been absorbed by the sun. Her face was peaceful and she was simply beautiful, even in death. He decided that he felt no remorse for not saving this girl, yet her memories of his younger brother flooded into his mind. The feeling of her love... Sadness gripped him suddenly, choking him in coldness and he felt as if he was drowning but at the same time he was burning in flames, ravaging him in every corner of his body and shredding his skin off his bones. He almost fell down, overwhelmed by this emotion of sadness. He looked at the dead kunoichi. What could he do?

Electric currents suddenly sparkled in his right hand. He did not know what he was doing, but all he could think about was to save this girl with pink hair. He did not want this sadness in his heart. Her love had been so strong - it had consumed him completely, without neither remorse nor regret.

He brought his hand over her so very still chest, over her dying heart, and the blue electric currents sparkled with power. He forced his hand into her chest and the electric currents was brought into her heart, sparkling life and the heart was forced to beat yet again. He had opposed the sun and had brought her life back to earth. He took away his hand and regarded her as she caught her breath and coughing blood, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. Her eyes found his as she was still trying to catch her breath and it seemed she realised who he was. He stared at her. Yet, her green eyes did not shine with fear for him. Her eyes were filled with the feeling of surprise and... gratitude.

"_Thank you_."

He felt his head spin. She lay there, helpless and covered in blood, and she was morbidly beautiful. Her emotions, her feelings, were raw and beautiful. And he had always had a thing for beautiful things. He saw how healing chakra spread over her body and gathered at her abdomen, the power from his electric blue current into her heart had provided her with strength and a powerful chakra reserve, so she healed herself easily and it seemed it was unconsciously as well. His recently surfaced strong feelings, which had been suppressed for so long, was now in a chaotic state. He had never felt this way. His ribcage almost started to hurt, as the pounding inside had started to get harder than before. He had heard of this feeling. He had read about it. He had despised it and disregarded it - it was a weakness. He had never experienced it... until now. All he could think about was one thing.

He slowly bent over her, shadowing her face with his long raven hair which fell like silky water on the grass beside her head, protecting her from the stark sun. Her jade eyes were questioning, yet she made no move to remove his face. He was close now, he felt small puffs of breaths come from her cherry kissed mouth on his skin, her lips inviting in its gloss and fulness. He noted how a pink shade slowly tinted her cheeks, she looked at him straight on while blushing profusely and he felt how he almost caught his breath. He then saw that she was about to say something, but he wouldn't let her. He tilted his head to the side and his mouth closed hers, lightly, ever so lightly, he brushed his lips on hers. He tasted blood, yet this metallic taste was not bad; it was seducing. His feelings were raw with her emotions of love towards his brother, so much more fierce and seducing her love was. He felt how she responded to the intimacy with the strength of her emotions which had overwhelmed him, her eyes closed with fluttering pink lashes as she kissed him back. Without question. He felt that life-giving muscle behind his ribcage pound even harder, however that was even possible, at this reaction of hers. She slid her tongue in his mouth, something he accepted and the kiss deepened into something only used in the bedroom. She showed arousing urges to kiss him further, her blood stained hands took a gentle hold of his neck and she caressed his silky hair. She was greedy. He felt that what he was doing was wrong, but he could not help himself. This was the first time in his life that he was completely lost to an emotion, or rather, so completely lost to a person. He suddenly took, while still kissing her, her body from its lying position over to his lap, lifting her with ease, and he had her legs spread at his sides and she held him close all the same. He held her steadily with his hand around her hip with one hand, the other hand he held in the crane of her neck. He ran his fingers through her pink hair, which was filthy with dirt, sweat and blood, yet he did not care. His feelings were so passionate and so rough, he had never felt this ecstatic in his life before, he had never kissed like this before, he had never held someone so close and he had never felt so complete. But it all shattered into a thousand pieces when she whispered a man's name, which was not his, in a moment of pause in the heavy kiss.

"_Sasuke_..."

He broke the kiss and looked at her. She showed surprise in her green eyes, her face flushed and she breathed heavily. He had never been this attracted to a woman before. But what she had breathed, what she had whispered in that moaning voice, was not to him. He let her gently back on the forest ground and stood up. She looked up at him, confused and bloody, she had after all died and then been revived by him, a dangerous man, and he had unexpectedly kissed her - overcome by her emotions which had created emotions of its own within him. All this time, he had not said a word to her.

"**My name is Uchiha Itachi.**"

He growled and was about to leave her on the ground. He had never pouted in his life before, why did he do it now? He was not jealous of his brother, he told himself - yet he failed miserably to convince himself. His brows furrowed and he cursed these annoying feelings. He then heard a weak yet beautiful voice in the background, carried to his ears by the soft wind.

_"I'm sorry... I know who you are. I am Haruno Sakura."_

He bit his lip and turned around to see her stand up; he hadn't expected she had that much chakra to be able to stand straight. Or maybe she didn't, but she forced herself to stand up either way? Her eyes stared at him without embarrassment, she held his Sharingan eyes courageously - as none usually dared to do - and she suddenly smiled. It was still unwanted, but he felt his heart skip a beat. She was so very beautiful it pained him.

"_Farewell._"

And she was gone, as cherry blossoms scattered in the wind she disappeared. He sighed, he had been abandoned. She had unexpected strength left in her legs, for he had seen her fast movements as she ran away from him. She was obviously and enemy of Akatsuki, yet... Why had she presented herself? Why had she kissed him back? Why had she apologized? He tasted her name on his tongue, _Sakura_. It tasted sweet. It tasted like their kiss. The moment that thin layer of blood coating vanished from her lips, out flowed the liqueur of her essence which made him drunk on the feeling. Slowly, he had felt the diminishing effects of her taste as it electrified his senses... The shocking taste of her contained within nonchalantly delivered the flavour of spring and it had seduced him. He could not stop thinking about her. _Sakura_.

He wanted to taste her again, he craved her sweet and alluring flavour of spring.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**This was just an idea I've had for a while now, and it was sparked by a few wonderful drawings of Sakura and Itachi on Deviant Art. I'm actually more of a SasuSaku-fan but I just couldn't resist to write this little one shot. **

**Besides, I need to take time off The Light Seal which consumes me entirely. It's fun to write The Light Seal, but it's just so time consuming and I really need to think about everything so it all falls into place. But this oneshot was nice to write - I just wrote whatever I seemed fit.**

**Please review and I will love you to death.**

**Love,  
Lovisa**


	2. Sequel - Teahouse of Passion

_Sequel_

**Requiem of Spring**

Teahouse Passion

**F**ailure had never been an option, yet it had come to this. He had failed to execute an enemy who posed a threat to Akatsuki. On top of that, he had revived one. His principles and logical mind had been broken down into a thousand nonsensical emotional butterflies, fluttering away in a chaotic intricate pattern. Just like a butterfly, she had been beautiful to behold, yet so very difficult to catch.

Itachi slowly sat down on the mat in the teahouse, with graceful feral eyes he scanned the room for threats and exists. To his slight pleasure, today no hunting nin had followed him or lurked in the shadows of the teahouse. Today, none would disturb his thoughts nor his enjoyment at the moment - tea. His only free day in the past three months was today and he would enjoy it throughly with a silent cup of the best tea. He reached for the pretty deep blue ceramic cup and took a small sip of the expensive flavoured liquid. He was surprised at the taste, without thinking he had ordered a luxurious tea called 'Taste of Spring'. He felt slight disappointment settle in his mind - this tea did not taste like her. It was bleak in comparison, tasteless and without the intoxicating essence of her. He put the ceramic cup down with dislike.

This was nonsense. His stoic appearance and grace - his emotionless intimidating demeanour, which he had been able to develop with care and patience during the years, had been disrupted by this one single girl. She had broken him down and she hadn't even done it physically or even consciously. This girl whom he did not even know. He was the master of the mind with his exquisite bloodline limit the Sharingan as well as the Mangekyou, he was a never before seen prodigy, he was a cold bloody murderer of his own Clan, but this girl... What had she done to him? He recalled catching her verdant eyes with his Sharingan. He had seen her innermost feelings. Her mind had been nothing like he had ever seen before in a shinobi.

It was emotions in organised patterns, thoughts fleeting at a fine pace, at first - yet when he had dug deeper the feelings had become more ominous and seductive and fierce, all jumbled together. And her eyes... Those deep, endless jade eyes had caught him in its fervent hold. He could not discard them, he could not manage to look away, he simply could not get rid of them - though he caught himself not wanting to either. They were a pleasure to look at. They were there, imprinted in his mind, forever.

His solitary road in life was something he had chosen for himself. Above all else, he thought of his little brother as the most important person in his life. He would save his little brother no matter what. No matter what, he would give his life for him. Long suppressed memories flickered into his mind, so long ago they were from and he solemnly let them come and surround him. He sorted the memories in his mind with determined calmness.

_The upcoming Uchiha rebellion. Danzou. His choice. Konohagakure's safety first. His brother's screams. _

His little brother hated him and this fact hurt him more than anything. Sometimes he would remember when he had called him 'brother'. That was something which would never occur again and this cold hard fact pained him to no extent. But he needed his brother to hate him - in order to gain strength he had to act as his brother's subject to revenge. Konoha must be protected at all costs, no matter what.

Suddenly, a laugh caught his full attention in the warm comfort and the quiet murmurs of the teahouse. It was a familiar sound, yet he had never heard her laugh. This was impossible, lest she had followed him here... No, he would have noticed. He couldn't comprehend this strange and otherworldly coincidence. It had been a few days since the incident; she would be healed now. But what was she doing in the Land of Tea, in the Head-village of Tsuchi and on top of that - in the most expensive and noble teahouse?

A strand of hair swished past him and he immediately recognised her scent of cherry blossoms. When he slowly turned his head, what met his eyes was not the girl he had saved. This girl had long brown hair and cerulean glittering eyes, laughing in the arms of another man. The man seemed to fare well in life and his clothes were expensive, he also moved with the grace of a heir. The brown haired girl suddenly caught his gaze and her wrong coloured eyes widened in recognition, but she recovered a second later and continued to walk beside the man to a table near him, brushing past his lone table with the sleeve of her dark blue kimono. The thin fabric of the kimono hugged her small waist tightly, making her forms more visible through the silk and her curves more apparent.

He felt his heart almost explode. It was her. He simply knew. She wore a wig and contact lenses, he saw through it easily with his sharp eyes. He drowned in the feelings she had created in him. He remembered her taste, her essence and her touch. Her eyes attached themselves into his mind, he remembered her small puffs of breath on his cheek, he remembered her soft cherry kissed lips... It was like being devoured.

The man with the expensive clothes laughed at one of her jokes and squeezed her hand over the table, suggestively. Itachi felt his knuckles whiten as he clenched his fist under the table, this aggressive feeling was unknown, alien in a sense, to him and it clouded his train of thought in a storm of murky red darkness. He recognised it then, he had felt this way a few times before. Why was he angry? Why did he want to slit that man's throat open and watch as the blood of his life poured down on the floor? Why did he want to take the Konohagakure kunoichi away, embrace her and then kiss her again?

However, Itachi knew, his common sense told him so, that she was on a seduction mission. He thought it strange. So fast after she had only days before died she was sent on a seduction mission? She had accepted it so quickly? Had she no intention of taking care of her body? He almost growled at these thoughts of his. A musical laughter piqued his interest and he decided to listen to their conversation with expanding irritation.

"Oh really, now. You are hilarious, Jin-sama."  
"Please, just call me Jin, baby doll."

Baby doll? He almost snorted. What was that, a nickname? It was ridiculous. Yet, the wrong-colour haired girl with wrong coloured eyes laughed, yet she was so right in her individuality. He felt his mouth twitch. This felt like constant torture to him, hearing her laugh and seeing her look loveably at that man. Yet, he still had no idea why he bore these feelings for her - they were so unnecessary and weak. As a thought occurred in his mind, he almost retaliated. Could she have cast a high level jutsu... on him?

"Excuse me, Jin-sama, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She chirped, laughed and elegantly left the table with a flowing kimono gathering behind her every footstep. When she walked past Itachi, she turned her head slightly to his direction, letting her brown hair cover her face from the view of the rich man, and delicately mouthed something with her soft lips. He could easily tell what she had mouthed as she disappeared from the tea room, yet he hadn't been prepared for it.

'Come'

He almost instantly rose from the table, he couldn't seem to contain himself in her presence. It was a strange concept to Itachi; following his feelings so throughly. In an instant, he flash stepped to the ladies bathroom. He searched with his ever seeing red eyes in the bathroom - there was none there. Suddenly, a petite arm with surprising strength took a hard grip around his throat and he found a kuni pressed to his chin. Itachi almost snorted. She was something, this girl. Yet he felt no killing intent derive from her intentions - he need not disable her. So he made no indication to move underneath her. Suddenly, he felt her body press against him, he felt the intimacy emanate from her and he found himself swallowing hard.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha Itachi?"

Sakura Haruno asked him in a raspy voice so very near his ear. It seemed that she did not notice the grave danger she was in. Continuing to press his soft spots like that would make him into a very dangerous person. He could only imagine pressing his lips against hers and ripping her clothes off in a very urgent manner. Itachi was surprised at this thought. Never in his life had he had sexual urges.

"Enjoying tea. Am I intruding on something, Haruno Sakura?" He asked in a low, husky voice and turned his head slightly to look her in the eye. What met his red gaze was a pair of determined eyes, strong-willed and straight on. Just as she had done before, she did not waver when looking into his fearful and renowned Sharingan eyes.

"You know very well that you are. Yet, I find myself unable to hold a kunai against you."

Sakura let out a soft sigh and dropped her kunai into her hidden pouch in the hems of her kimono. When she did so, a part of her long, slender leg was visible for a few seconds, then the kimono draped itself over it, hiding it from the man's hungry eyes. Itachi drew a deep breath in slight surprise as his heart made a somersault.

"I could never harm someone who saved my life." She smiled and Itachi's world faltered to a stop. His heart couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't take a second more without feeling her warm, seducing touch. Yet he restrainer himself from her, he took a safe step back. He said nothing.

"Uchiha Itachi, I however have a question for you." She looked down at her feet and Itachi waited for her question silently. A few moments past by and she never asked him, she only stood there, wavering.

"Hn?" He hummed the sound, posed as a question. Surprised wrong-coloured eyes met his.

"Oh. You two really are brothers." She beamed, then fidgeted and looked down at her feet again. Again, she had thought of Sasuke because Itachi reminded her of him. Itachi felt his brows furrow in disagreement with this.

"Why... Why did you save me? We're enemies." She then finally asked and looked at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, a beautiful colour which suited her. Itachi pondered her question and regarded her calmly. He was more composed now.

"Why did you heal my eyes?" He countered with a deep voice. This question made her twitch.

"I-I don't know..."

"Then, that is my same answer to your question."

"But, then, why did you... kiss me?" Her blush turned redder and her eyes glittered nervously.

"Why did you kiss me back?" He countered, yet again.

"I... I don't know."

"That is my same answer to your question."

Her eyes were full of hidden emotions, she bit her lip and looked at him throughly, seemingly thinking of what to say next. Itachi did not mind this scenario; he could talk to her and be beside her this casually - he was content. Suddenly sound was heard outside of the door to the ladies bathroom. Sakura's blue eyes widened. Her cover would be compromised if she were to be seen with a member of the Bingo-listed criminal organisation Akatsuki.

It all happened in a flash. Two young girls bounced inside the bathroom and a door to one of the stalls slammed shut. The girls tittered and laughed, went into their own toilet stalls and then everything was quite. The silence was utterly compact.

Sakura found herself in a most inappropriate situation with the Akatsuki member. Pressed against her, they cramped in the small space of the toilet stall, hidden from the two girls. Earlier - Itachi had noticed Sakura's fear of being exposed together with him, so he had taken her into the toilet stall without any more questions. She was thankful, yet she felt his breath against her and it tickled her senses in that same way it had in the forest...

Suddenly, Sakura's henge disappeared. Itachi was slightly baffled, he had really thought it was a wig and contact lenses - yet now, her pink hair appeared, the blue tints in her now verdant eyes dissipated and her face also somewhat changed. Her cheeks were now even more flustered and the smooth colour of her skin resembled the pale complexion of a full moon. The change was there - she was even more beautiful.

"You..." She could only muster one word as she looked up at him and blushed when she noticed her henge had disappeared. They were close. As close as they had been in the forest. Itachi no longer found his restrictions anywhere near him - they had been washed away at the same time he felt Sakura's body through the thin fabric of the kimono. Her petite, yet so strong, body pressed against his in a way which made him bite down a gasp and he felt her shape through the silk of the dark blue kimono. Sakura looked into his eyes and he felt that longing feeling for her return. It came back with a full, crashing feeling, like the raw force of nature it collided with his dull senses. He wanted her so badly, it was painful. But he never said anything.

He only saw Sakura move swiftly underneath him, her blush reminding him of pink roses and its fragrance, and then her soft and delicate hand slowly caressed his pale cheek. That one muscle behind his ribcage continued its rampage of beating so hard it was almost strange it did not pop out of his bloody chest. Itachi looked down on the girl. What in the world was she doing?

Suddenly he felt softness press against his lips, like a marshmallow it touched him. A cherry coloured mouth, with cerise lips, tentatively kissed him. Sakura found herself lost to her emotions, lost to this man whom she did not know, this man who had saved her life, this man who was so handsome, this man who could see right through her... This man who was Sasuke's brother. But for a few moments, she forgot that Sasuke even existed.

Itachi felt how Sakura's ravaging feelings were so strong, it even affected him and his whole presence. She kissed him so lightly, so much like a question it was hard to miss. She didn't know what she was doing, yet she found herself doing it. Call it instinct, or pure sexual craving, but she was doing it.

This was wrong, in so many ways, yet he found himself kissing her back as his answer to her light kiss, turning it into a voluptuous deep kiss. Sakura closed her pink eyelashes and found herself enjoying this far more than she could have ever imagined. Itachi pulled her even closer to him, her body responding with clinging to him with her hands around his neck, pressing them together - as if wanting to make two into one. Sakura forced Itachi to sit down on the closed toilet seat, then she positioned herself on top of him, spreading her kimono around them, like a waterfall of pure silk. It was a very suggestive position and Itachi found himself wolfing down her appearance into his mind while he stroked her cheek and played with her hair.

Their attraction to each other was so very strange, as two complete opposites attract each other, yet it was so very perfect. Light and dark coexist in a romantic world, yet ethereal flames are submerged with darkness just as they were submerged with each other. Sakura and Itachi could not get enough of one another. Sakura kissed him seductively on the mouth, playfully on his cheek and quickly on his ear, she nibbled it a bit and then she went on to kissing his neck so softly, all while running her fingers through his raven coloured, straight and long hair. Itachi found out in that moment that his weak spot, his only weak spot on the entirety of his body, was a kiss on the neck. He breathed heavily as he felt how his skin crawled with sensitivity to every single one of her touches, of her kisses, of her body pressing against him. Synonymously something started to throb between them, and they both knew that if this continued... Oh, he was so very lost to her in that moment.

She had his pulsating, bloody heart in the palm of her hand, and she could crush it anytime she wanted.

He did not care.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! **

**A few reviewers requested **(I love reviewers by the way)** a sequel of Requiem of Spring and they made me want to write this. However, I'm not entirely pleased with it. I rushed it - also I never really felt like writing, and I never thought much about composition of words, of intellectual sentences or anything.**

**However, I hope you enjoyed it. It was more like a drabble than a sequel though. I hope you're not going to be too harsh on me.**

**Love,  
Lovisa**


End file.
